


Call it a Date

by lilacpages17



Series: 2Jae Fluff [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, I don't know how to write dates lol, Ice Cream, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpages17/pseuds/lilacpages17
Summary: Youngjae is an awkward little bean(This is a sequel to my other oneshot, but they can be read separately if wanted)





	Call it a Date

One pot of spilled coffee, two broken cups, and a face down cupcake later Youngjae was finally pulled aside by his manager at Just Right Cafe. The morning had been a disaster of nervous mumbling and flustered hand motions by the young blonde as he seemed to have his mind on something else. 

“Choi Youngjae what is wrong with you? You’re usually so careful about everything but you’ve been a blundering mess so far!” His boss, Fei, tapped her foot against the hardwood floor, heels clacking loudly. Sheepishly, Youngjae looked from the clock above the door and back to his boss, face coloring slightly. This was the point at which his always nosy best friends decided it was time to clarify the situation. 

“Our precious little Youngjae over here has fallen in love-” 

“Again.” 

“Yes, again, thank you Bambam.” Yugyeom smiled charmingly wiped a fake tear from his eyes. “They grow up so fast.” Fei simply raised an eyebrow and proceeded to lecture Youngjae about how she didn’t care if the president was his new love interest, he needed to pull himself together. As the woman walked back to the front counter, Youngjae sighed and glared at his friends who were now smirking in satisfaction. 

“Why do you guys have to make my existence so much harder to manage?” He groaned while massaging his temples. 

“Because, face it, your life would be boring without us.” Right as Youngjae was about to disagree with Bambam’s point, the door swung open with a ding, dragging the barista’s attention away from the conversation. The blonde immediately squeaked and fumbled into the back room to avoid the encounter he had been waiting for all day. The ever intelligent Youngjae had invited his crush to his workplace, originally thinking it relaxing to share a drink with the handsome man during his break. Youngjae, however, neglected to remember the fact that he worked at the cafe with some very annoying people that wouldn’t let anything the couple said or did get past them. Youngjae plopped down on a chair near one of the coffee bean racks and bounced his legs quickly as he attempted to both calm down and come up with a plan to rescue any hopes he had for having a relationship with the older.  
=============================================================================

Jaebum checked his reflection briefly in the window of the flower shop nearby, hoping his hour of fussing over his appearance would pay off. The boy had gotten way too excited at the confession he had received from Youngjae and had spent a good portion of his morning smiling over the plans for the day as well as what he should wear to appear less intimidating for the other (the younger clearly got scared enough at everything he said, his appearance didn’t need to make it worse). At that moment, Jaebum was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jean jacket along with a black pair of pants and his favorite sneakers. He had toned down the amount of piercings, but still kept his favorite feather one and a few of the more subtle studs. His hair was also styled to the side and Jaebum had to admit that it was a rather flattering look even if rather simple. 

Jaebum’s nerves also served to make him ignore the constant stares from giggling teen girls and guys who stared on in jealousy, constant whispering following him (he knew he was good looking but was this all necessary? It didn’t usually happen but the lack of complete darkness for his outfit probably had an effect on the usual bad boy image. Ok maybe his goofy smile from thinking about Youngjae also played a part). 

“Looks like this is it.” Jaebum mumbled as he rocked back and forth on his heels in from of the cafe Youngjae had listed at the bottom of his letter. A thought occurred to him that maybe Youngjae wouldn’t show up, but he decided to dismiss it immediately in favor of trusting the young boy. With a huff and a ruffle of his hair, Jaebum pushed the glass door open, causing the small bell at the top of the door to ding happily. 

“Welcome!” A woman with wavy brown hair and very well done makeup greeted him with a warm smile as she hurried to finish typing in the order of the person at the register. Jaebum took a moment to admire the colorful interior design and fancy drinks that each table was adorned with. A large, glass display case at the front also revealed many types of pastries and sandwiches, large and antique machines adorning the counter behind. Jaebum could guess why Youngjae liked the cafe just from its cute design and various sweets. Speaking of, Jaebum hadn’t spotted that blonde tuft of hair that he had become used to searching for during the school day to catch a glimpse of the boy. 

“Uh, hi.” Jaebum greeted the lady awkwardly, trying to hide his disappointment at not seeing the other. He did, however, recognize two other faces once he saw the other baristas. “Yugyeom? Bambam?” The mentioned boys whipped around, Bambam almost spilling a cup of tea in the process. Their surprised faces turned into mischievous grins as the finished whatever tasks they were doing and ran up to the brunette. 

“Hi! We’ll take it from here Fei.” Yugyeom leaned over the counter while their manager simply walked away with her eyebrows raised. The boy gave Jaebum a once over and nodded towards the back door. Bambam took the cue and smirked as he walked into the supply room, leaving a perplexed Jaebum in the hands of the other boy. “Jaebum! How are you doing buddy?” 

“Fine? Hey have you seen Youngjae by any chance?”

“Of course I have, he’s my best friend and happens to work at this fine establishment.” 

“Oh,” Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows and backed away from the counter slightly as Yugyeom leaned forward. The other boy wasn’t exactly intimidating but he didn’t have the most approachable look either. The older wanted to be nice to Youngjae’s friends. He really did. “So you have seen him then? He asked me to meet him here today.” 

“Do you consider this a date Jaebum?” Yugyeom decided it was best to get straight to the point since he could hear Bambam’s voice from the back room telling Youngjae to ‘man up’. Jaebum swallowed nervously and tugged at the bottom of his jacket. 

“I… don’t know to be honest. I just wanted to get to know Youngjae better first since he seemed like a nice guy.” The younger seemed to consider this while inspecting Jaebum closely once again, finally sighing as he made up his mind. 

“Treat him well Jaebum; he seems to like you a lot, even more than Jinyoung I dare say. If you hurt him in any way I will hunt you down and make sure you never see the light of day again, ok?” Yugyeom smiled sweetly as he leaned back up, leaving a nervous looking Jaebum to contemplate his life choices. Both their attentions were dragged away by the door behind the counter suddenly swinging open, a desperately bumbling Youngjae being dragged out by Bambam. 

“JUST TALK TO HIM YOUNGJAE, NONE OF US ARE GETTING ANY YOUNGER WAITING FOR YOU TO STOP PANICKING.” Bambam practically tossed Youngjae to his feet and snorted at the shocked look on Jaebum’s face. The boy was finally able to regain his footing and smoothed down his apron and hair in an attempt to look more presentable after his small tussle with Bambam. 

“H-hi Jaebum.” The boy smiled nervously, spreading out his fingers in a two handed wave. Yugyeom cleared his throat, snapping Jaebum out of his trance as he blushed slightly for being caught staring. 

“Hey.” 

“M-maybe we should g-g-o somewhere else?” Youngjae cringed at the stutter in his voice but sighed in relief as Jaebum seemed to ignore it with a simple nod and smile. The blonde smiled his signature grin in return and, after a bit of fumbling, managed to untie his apron and place it on the counter. 

“Now leave, you lovebirds, before the customers who have been waiting in line get pissed off for having to wait half an hour for a sub-par cup of coffee.” 

“WHOSE COFFEE ARE YOU CALLING SUB-PAR KIM YUGYEOM?” Fei yelled from a table across the cafe, causing all four boys to jump. Youngjae laughed brightly and grabbed Jaebum’s jacket sleeve (cue applause for him taking initiative), pulling him out of the cafe. Jaebum simply followed the other out, a fond expression taking over his face. 

===================================================================================

As soon as the two walked out of sight from the cafe windows, Youngjae let go of Jaebum’s sleeve and began blushing even more than before as he realized that the two were finally alone. The younger averted his eyes, looking everywhere but at Jaebum. He finally managed to get a good look at the other only to almost choke at how the other managed to look so good (because seriously how good anyone have that good of genes?). 

“Hey, what do you say about going to get some ice cream? It’s kind of the opposite of a cafe but it should still work right?” Jaebum suggested after noticing the flustered boy. Youngjae simply nodded and walked besides Jaebum as they headed down the street. The blonde decided to observe his surroundings instead, taking in the soft rays of the sun and blooms that adorned each storefront. Youngjae loved summer, it always brought new colors and warm weather that, no matter how much he loved sweaters, was always welcome. The streets were bustling with people as everyone from the elderly strolling on daily walks to children who finally had time off ran around to catch butterflies, ice cream dripping onto the pavement. 

“How about this one?” Jaebum interrupted Youngjae’s thoughts as he stopped in front of small ice cream parlor. The older had been staring at the oblivious Youngjae the whole walk, admiring his searching eyes and calm smile. The blonde finally looked Jaebum in the eye and agreed, taking the lead by opening the glass door for them to enter.  
The boys were greeted by the smell of waffle cones and a frigid blast of air conditioning, a glass display case filled with tens of flavors taking up most of the store. Youngjae grinned excitedly and ran up to the glass, trying to read all the options. Jaebum chuckled at Youngjae’s actions and walked up next to him, having an equally hard time deciding what to get. The two finally decided to get chocolate and cookie dough, agreeing to share them. After a brief argument over who pays, Jaebum handed the money over the lady at the register and opened the door for Youngjae who walked out with a mocking pout. 

The couple walked down the street licking their respective ice creams and chatting about whatever came to mind. Youngjae decided that he really liked talking to the older, their conversations ranging from their families to the most menial of observations. It was a much more calming experience than he ever had with his obnoxious friends, the light breeze and singing birds creating a peaceful atmosphere. 

“Ah Youngjae! Your ice cream is dripping.” The younger had been so distracted that he forgot to eat his dessert, causing it to start melting into a goopy mountain. To his surprise, Jaebum leaned over took a bite off of the top. “Brain freeze!” 

“Well if you’re going to eat it like that of course you’re going to get one.” Youngjae scolded him. As he looked up at the brunette, Youngjae noticed that the top of the elder’s nose was covered in the sweet treat. With a giggle, Youngjae swiped his thumb over the top of it, unthinkingly eating it after. This, of course, left Jaebum completely shocked and both of them stopped laughing. With red faces, the two stared at eachother for a minute before breaking out in laughter again. 

“This is ridiculous.” Jaebum panted. Youngjae peered at him, slightly confused. “I’m going to be straightforward with you: I really had fun today. And although your giant barista friend warned me I really would like to ask you out on another date. If you want to that is I woul-” 

“Sure Jaebum.” Youngjae couldn’t stop smiling after the brief confession and felt himself getting bubbly with excitement at the promise of another outing like the one they just had. The boy proceeded to take a bite out of Jaebum’s ice cream as well, clutching his head after at the cold. All Jaebum could do was smile fondly and eventually take the others hand in his. Youngjae tilted his cookie dough ice cream cone for the other to lick as they walked onward, both thinking about where to go on their next date. s

The two continued their date, ice creams almost gone and arms swinging lightly as they held hands. Youngjae could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! I wasn't expecting to write something else in this series but thank you for all the requests and lovely comments <3 I will try to work on more oneshots from other kpop fandoms as well, suggestions and comments are greatly welcome :)


End file.
